Een klein beetje hulp
by lesboek
Summary: Daichi en Sugawara besluiten de hopeloze situatie tussen Hinata en Yachi te verhelpen.


Daichi balde zijn vuisten in zijn zakken. Hij zuchtte diep, zijn adem dreef in een mistige wolk langs hem af. Waarom moest de sportzaal gescheiden zijn van de kleedruimtes? Hij sneed een stukje van de route af door het gras. De dauw trok langzaam in zijn schoenen.  
Hinata kwam op hem afgerend. De jongen had een stapel grote oranje pionnen in zijn handen. "Hey Daichi! Goedemorgen!" Daichi zuchtte. Hij vroeg zich af hoe Hinata zo vroeg in de ochtend al zoveel energie kon hebben.  
"Goedemorgen, Hinata. Waar ben je mee bezig?" Vroeg hij, doelend op de pionnen.  
"De voetbalclub heeft een paar zieken en vroeg of we konden helpen. Ukai heeft zich verslapen, dus we kunnen toch nog niet beginnen met trainen. Yachi en ik helpen dus. Ik moet rennen!" Vol enthousiasme rende Hinata verder. Daichi lachte en keek hoe Hinata wegstormde voordat hij zijn weg naar de sporthal vervolgde.  
Hij stapte het gebouw binnen. Zelfs hier binnen kan ik mijn adem zien, dacht hij. Hij keek rond en zag Sugawara tegen een muur leunen. Het viel hem op dat Sugawara geen jack aanhad, maar alleen een shirt. Daichi liep op hem af en groette met een kleine zwaai van zijn hand. Sugawara beantwoordde zijn groet met een knik en een glimlach.  
"Jij moet vergaan van de kou." Zei Daichi, terwijl naast Sugawara plaats nam, met zijn rug en een voet leunend tegen de muur.  
Sugawara lachte. "Ik heb warmere dagen gekend."  
"Jack vergeten?"  
"Nee, Hinata heeft hem aan."  
Nu Daichi er over nadacht was het Jack dat Hinata droeg inderdaad veel te groot voor hem. "Je verwent hem teveel. Als hij zijn jack is vergeten hoef je hem de jouwe nog niet te geven."  
"Nee, het is beter." Sugawara's stem leefde op. "Yachi heeft Hinata's jack, maar toen kwam Hinata erachter dat het toch wel erg koud was."  
Dachi lachte. "Dus nu wil jij natuurlijk mijn jack?"  
"En bij wie ga jij dan bedelen?"  
"Asahi." Zei Daichi zonder een moment van twijfel.  
"Ah en Asahi stuur je dan door naar Tanaka zeker?"  
"Nee," zei Daichi met een veel te grote grijns op zijn gezicht, "Tanaka zou zijn jack nooit uitlenen. Nishinoya daarentegen."  
Sugawara schoot in de lach door de gedachte van de reus in de veel te kleine kleren. "Geweldig idee! Doen!"  
Hinata en Yachi liepen sportzaal weer binnen. Daichi en Sugawara keken aandachtig hoe Hinata geanimeerd een verhaal vertelde en Yachi heftig knikte. Hinata sprong omhoog, zijn arm omhoog alsof hij een onzichtbare bal over een even onzichtbaar net sloeg.  
"En toen guaaah!" Zei Sugawara in zijn beste Hinata-impressie. Daichi proestte in lachen uit en probeerde het geluid te dempen door zijn handen op zijn mond te drukken. Aangemoedigd door Daichi's reactie ging Sugawara verder. "En ik sprong zo gyaa, en toen woesh! En de bal ging gaaa!"

Daichi zakte op de grond. Sugawara ging naast hem zitten. Met een brede lach op zijn gezicht keek hij naar de twee. "Ze ziet er wel heel gelukkig uit zo."  
"Vind je het gek? Ze heeft Hinata's jack aan. Dit is de dag van haar leven!" Grapte Sugawara.  
Daichi sloeg een meer serieuze toon aan. "Heeft Hinata nog steeds niet door dat Yachi hem leuk vind?"  
"Ik denk het niet."  
"Hmm." Zei Daichi terwijl hij zijn knieën naar zich toe trok.  
Sugawara leunde wat naar Daichi toe. Hun schouders raakte elkaar en Sugawara volgde Daichi's blik. "Waar denk je aan?"  
"Zullen we ze een beetje helpen?"  
"Ze? Bedoel je niet: Moeten we Yachi niet uit haar lijden verlossen?"  
Dachi keek naar Sugawara. "Je weet het wel te verwoorden, Suga. Maar, ja, zullen we Yachi uit haar lijden verlossen?"  
Sugawara stond op en keek naar de twee. Yachi luisterde nog steeds aandachtig naar Hinata, die meer aan het uitbeelden was dan aan het vertellen.  
"Daichi. Als jij Yachi even afleid, dan neem ik Hinata voor mijn rekening."  
Daichi knikte instemmend en stond op. Hij rende richting Yachi. "Yachi! Hey, goedemorgen. Ik moet jou even spreken over het aankomende trainingskamp. Volgens mij is Shimizu wat vergeten te regelen."  
Yachi reageerde geschokt. "Oh! Wat is ze vergeten? Als Kiyoko het niet kon regelen, hoe zou ik dat ooit moeten kunnen!"  
Daichi sloeg een arm om haar heen en sleepte haar weg van Hinata terwijl hij probeerde te bedenken hoe hij zijn leugen zou voortzetten.  
Hinata bleef verbijsterd achter. Hij zwaaide naar Yachi en riep: "Succes Yachi!" Daichi keek over zijn schouder en zag hoe Hinata een stapel pionnen optilde. Sugawara gebaarde de jongen de stapel weer neer te zetten en Hinata gehoorzaamde.  
"Daichi?" Yachi wurmde zich los uit Daichi's greep. "Wat kan ik regelen voor het trainingskamp?"  
"Eh. Wat?" Daichi had maar half gehoord wat Yachi zei. Hij was vol spanning aan het kijken hoe het gesprek tussen Sugawara en Hinata zich ontvouwde. Toen realiseerde hij zich dat hij het meisje wel een uitleg verschuldigd was. "Er is niks met het trainingskamp. Ik heb een verassing voor je."  
Yachi's blik was vol verwarring. "Er zijn geen problemen? Een verassing? Ik snap het niet."  
Daichi toverde een glimlach op zijn gezicht en wees naar Hinata. "Je vind hem leuk toch?"  
Yachi liep rood aan, Daichi vervolgde. "Hinata heeft een plaat voor zijn kop. Iedereen in het team heeft door dat je hem leuk vind, behalve hij."  
Yachi, rood als een tomaat, stotterde onbeholpen. "I-Ik. D-Dat."  
Daichi viel haar in de rede. "Sugawara en ik besloten om je te hulp te komen. Ga zitten," hij gebaarde naar de bank tegen de muur, "en kijk hoe het gesprek uitpakt."  
Yachi en Daichi gingen zitten op de bank en keken naar de pratende jongens. Yachi's been trilde licht. Ze was duidelijk heel zenuwachtig. Zo zenuwachtig dat Daichi twijfelde of hij wel het goede had gedaan.  
Hij zag hoe Sugawara met Hinata sprak. Hinata, die twee minuten geleden nog niks kon zeggen zonder met zijn armen te zwaaien, stond stil en aandachtig naar Sugawara te luisteren. Hij knikte slechts af en toe, terwijl Sugwara met bescheiden gebaren aan het uitleggen was. Het was echt uitleggen, dacht Daichi. Sugawara vertelde iets, keek met een blik die om bevestiging vroeg, kreeg die van Hinata en ging verder.  
Daichi kon het exacte moment zien waarop het kwartje viel. Hinata werd stil. Sugawara kreeg een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hinata sprak één woord. Een vraag om bevestiging, waarschijnlijk. Sugawara knikte.  
Hinata keek om naar Yachi, die haar blik snel afwendde. In haar plaats knikte Daichi instemmend.  
Hinata liep naar Yachi toe. Daichi zag hoe Sugawara hem met een knik van zijn hoofd naar buiten gebaarde. Hij stond op en legde een hand op Yachi's schouder. "Succes." Yachi keek op en sprak zonder geluid. "Dank je."

"Wat heb je tegen Hinata gezegd?" Vroeg Daichi aan Sugawara.  
"Wat niet?" Lachte de ander. "Ik probeerde het met hints, maar heb het uiteindelijk helemaal moeten voorkauwen."  
Daichi lachte en keek om naar de twee tortelduiven. Hinata had zijn handen op zijn rug en staarde naar zijn voeten terwijl hij tegen Yachi sprak. Yachi staarde naar de grond terwijl ze instemmend knikte.  
"Hebben we er goed aan gedaan?" Vroeg Daichi.  
Sugawara sloeg een arm om zijn schouder.


End file.
